Individuals driving automobiles can experience glared vision as a result of light emitted from the headlights of automobiles traveling in oncoming lanes of traffic, which can create potentially hazardous conditions that reduce an individual's ability to safely operate an automobile. In particular, an individual may be distracted by the glare, thereby causing the individual's focus to be directed to the source of the glare, and diverting the individual's eyes from the road on which the individual is traveling. Further, an individual may experience a residual reduction in clarity of the individual's vision of other objects, such as the road and objects on the road.